


Reunited

by Lastly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Cassandra and Lady Trevelyan meet again after spending several years apart.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of the game with Cassandra as Divine and the Inquisition being dissolved.

The courtyard of Skyhold was still damp with morning dew. It had been several years since Cassandra had last been here but she still remembered every stone: the training arenas, the barracks, the stables, and of course the Inquisitor's chambers. Although the more she looked at it, the more she saw just how different it had become. The plant life was left unkempt and was beginning to grow over pathways, the windows all had a layer of dust on them, and it was all much quieter without the hustle and bustle of the Inquisition. Back in the day, there would have been dozens of people going about their duties here but today she saw but only two people awaiting them.

"Ah, Divine Pentaghast! Welcome to Skyhold! You honor us with your presence!" The shorter of the two people said as Cassandra's entourage approached. He was a rotund and strange man. When she had been part of the Inquisition, she had known virtually every member so she knew that this man must have joined at some point after she had left to become Divine. Part of her had hoped that Cullen or Leliana had been there to greet her but she knew that they each had departed years ago as they had their own duties to attend to outside of the Inquisition.

"I am Viktor Perrygrew, Steward to the Inquisitor! She wished for me to personally greet you and to also offer you a sincere apology, the Inquisitor wished she could be here herself but there were some... ah... pressing matters that arose late last night that required her... ah... absolute attention until the small hours of the morning. Please, if you just follow me inside she will be around momentarily to meet with you." He greeted them with open arms, literally, and with a large smile on his face that Cassandra recognized as a false smile that he used to hide his worries.

"Maybel, take their horses to the stable, if you would." Viktor muttered to the Elf woman standing next to him. Maybel collected each of the horses as the various members of Cassandra's party began to dismount but she was soon overwhelmed by the number of horses she now had to care for. Cassandra's party consisted of herself, her personal steward, two other assistants, four advisers, and over a dozen of her best guards. A few of the guards elected to help Maybel with her stable duties while the rest of the group entered the keep itself.

Cassandra followed closely behind Viktor as he lead them up the staircase to the main hall of the keep. He told her various stories about why the Inquisitor couldn’t see her right away and she could easily tell that he was lying through his teeth. With how things had left off between them, Cassandra couldn't blame Lady Trevelyan for not wanting to see her. She only half-listened to the rest of what Viktor said, something about how the remaining Inquisition members were working very hard to make sure they left the keep in as best a shape as possible, and she noticed just how poorly kept the Keep had become. Several of the steps up to the hall had become loose and a few even missed some smaller bricks.

When the group got to the top of the steps, two slouching guards on either side of the main hall's doors suddenly came to attention and opened the doors so the entourage could enter. The interior had fared at least slightly better than the exterior had, for it was mostly only covered in dust and not actively in a state of disrepair. The remains of a few logs smoldered in the fireplace, barely providing any warmth in the mostly empty room. Cassandra couldn't help but think of the days when this very hall was packed from wall to wall with dignitaries and messengers, all awaiting audiences with the Inquisitor. Viktor lead them over to a set of chairs and couches and quickly tried to brush off some of the dust but soon gave up as he realized how futile an effort it was.

"If you'll just wait here, I will check on the Inquisitor. I'm sure she won't be long." He let out a nervous chuckle and then hurried over to the door that Cassandra recognized as leading up to the Inquisitor's private chambers. A single guard stood outside the door and spoke in hushed tones with Viktor for a moment; whatever the guard said made Viktor quite upset as he threw the door open and rushed in to see the Inquisitor himself.

Cassandra took a seat on one of the old couches and her entourage soon followed suit. Cassandra could tell that her advisers were not happy with the state of things here. They all probably thought that letting Skyhold be in such a disorderly state when one of the most important people in all of Thedas was visiting was a clear sign of disrespect towards the Chantry. Cassandra knew better than to think that - she knew that there was something else going on. After a few minutes, Viktor re-emerged and hurried to Cassandra's side and knelt down before speaking to her again.

"Divine Pentaghast, do please forgive us. The Inquisitor will require... ah... just a little bit longer! Perhaps I could give you a tour of Skyhold? It truly has some amazing history to be found in every corner." Viktor's grin had become worse as whatever situation was going on had yet to show any signs of improvement and he was doing his best to find any way to buy time. Unfortunately for him, Cassandra would have no more of this.

"Captain." She spoke to the leader of her guards who was standing near the fireplace. "The guards can stay here, I can't imagine we'll need your assistance with the Inquisitor." And with that Cassandra stood up, walked right past Viktor and went to the door to the Inquisitor's chambers.

"I'm sorry Your Holiness but I'm not allowed to let anyone in." The young guard at the door told her. Cassandra merely frowned at him and reached for the handle anyway. He knew better than to lay a hand on the Divine, so she was able to enter without any trouble. Her advisers and assistants soon followed suit and hurried up the stairs to catch with her.

The sight Cassandra was greeted with at the top of the stairs was actually worse than what she had been expecting. She figured that the Inquisitor had taken someone from the Inquisiton to bed the night before and had been too hung over in the morning to wake up in time. What seems to have happened, however, was that she had taken most of the Inquisition's remaining barracks into bed and all of them were still too drunk to get up yet. Cassandra counted at least five men and eight women laying around the chambers in various states of nudity and surrounded by dozens of empty wine bottles.

"INQUISITOR TREVELYAN" Cassandra shouted. A few of the people stirred and a pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the bed began to rustle about and soon the familiar red hair of the Inquisitor popped out.

"I told you already Viktor, I'll be down shortly, I just need-" She stopped once she saw it was in fact Cassandra that had yelled at her and not Viktor. "Oh.... Cassandra? I could barely recognize you in that getup." She gestured at Cassandra's flowing white robes and sashes of various colors: the indicators that she was the Divine.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan, I need to speak with you. If you would kindly clear your chambers out so we may speak privately?" Cassandra's voice was filled with frustration although she did her best to keep her tone level. The dissolution of the Inquisition was taking longer than expected but she assumed it was due to the Inquisitor wanting to get just one last thing done but this scene seemed to suggest that it was actually the Inquisitor's insatiable libido that was causing the delays.

Inquisitor Trevelyan began crawling over top of a naked elf woman on her way to the edge of the bed. "Excuse me dear" she whispered as she moved past, punctuating the words with a kiss on the woman's forehead.

"And clothe yourself!" Cassandra did her best not to shout any more but the Inquisitor was making it quite difficult. The Chantry entourage had made their way up the stairs by now and were aghast at what they saw. Some of them were silent in their surprise, others whispered to each other about how scandalous this could be if it were to get out. Cassandra turned to face them: "The Inquisitor and I have private business, you all will wait for us outside." Normally her advisers would insist on being present for any meetings she was in, but her short tone let them know that this was not a point up for debate. When she spoke, the muttering stopped and then group turned around and went back the way they came. The Chantry officials were soon after followed by a parade of people, some completely naked, and some wrestling with shirts or pants as they walked.

"Cassandra, come over here and sit down. Would you like some wine?" Her attention turned back to the Inquisitor who had put on a robe and was searching around her desk for a battle of wine that hadn't been emptied during the events of the prior night. Cassandra sat in one of the two chairs in front of the large wooden desk and watched as the Inquisitor poured some wine into two goblets.

"Inquisitor, it's barely past breakfast." She scolded as the inquisitor took a drink from one of the goblets. She looked over at the stairs to make sure they were alone and then continued in a hushed tone, hoping that her voice wouldn't carry down to the door. "And you should know better than to only address me by my name when we're around other people."

"So... no wine for you then?" The Inquisitor slid the goblet she had poured for Cassandra over next to her own and then sat down in the other chair in front of the desk. When the Inquisitor sat down, it became clear that she had not actually fastened the robe and so it opened to show her nude body to Cassandra, who looked away and hoped that the slight blush of red on her cheeks would go without notice. The Inquisitor did, in fact, notice but knew better than to tease Cassandra so she simply closed her robe and fastened the cloth belt around her waist to hopefully keep it closed now.

"Inquisitor, I-"

"You know you don't need to call me that." She cut off Cassandra and let out a small sigh.

"Lady Trevelyan-"

"Oh come on..."

Cassandra let out a sigh of her own. "Alexa..." she said with a sigh. She had been hoping to avoid saying the Inquisitor's name because it immediately made her suppressed emotions well up inside her; feelings of love and desire. "The Chantry had received word that the dissolution of the Inquisition was taking longer than expected and we've come here today to investigate as to why that might be happening and if there is anything you may need our assistance with in order to get things back on track."

Alexa let out a laugh of disbelief and downed the remaining contents of one of the goblets before replying. "That's it then? No 'nice to see you'? No 'It's been so long'? Just straight to business, just like that? Like nothing ever happened?"

"You seem quite busy." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm and perhaps just a hint of jealousy. "I thought we might get this over with quickly so you can get back to... whatever it was you were doing." Cassandra glanced around the mess of a room as she spoke, empty bottles and articles of clothing haphazardly strewn all across the floor.

"Oh, don't be like this." The Inquisitor reached across and placed her hand atop Cassandra's, which she had kept crossed in her lap. "Relax a bit, let's just talk. It's been so long since..." her voice trailed off as she realized she didn't want to remind them both of what it had been like on the day when Cassandra had departed to join the Chantry.

Cassandra pulled her hands out from under the Inquisitor's. "You're the one who shouldn't be like this." She said forcefully. "I can't believe the leader of the Inquisition is living like this now. You'll become a laughing stock of all the courts if they find out about this. What's going on, why are you like this now?"

"I think you know exactly why: someone left a gaping hole in my heart when she left." She immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth and her regret increased tenfold when she saw the hurt look on Cassandra's face.

"I- I'm sorry Cassandra, I don't mean that... It's not your fault... I just..." Her gaze hit the floor while she struggled to find the right words to try and fix the situation. No, not fix the situation. She knew this may very well be beyond fixing. But she knew she had to do her best to salvage whatever remains of this relationship she could.

"You're in a better place now. From everything I hear, you've been doing a great job at being Divine. Gutted and rebuilt the Chantry. You're really helping people in a way that we never could with the Inquisition. We just killed some demons, you're really caring for people and saving them." The Inquisitor's voice softened in a way that made her sound proud of Cassandra's work, the way someone might be proud of their spouse. "I just wish you'd get rid of the damn celibacy vows" she muttered, which elicited a groaning sigh from Cassandra.

"You know I can't do that."

"You can do whatever you want, you're the Divine." Alexa quickly retorted, almost as if she had practiced this very conversation.

"No, I can't. If I revoke the rule and took you as my wife then the Chantry would immediately call a vote of no confidence and say I was abusing my power in order to satisfy my lust." Cassandra's explanation came out automatically, almost as if she too had practiced this conversation.

Neither of them said anything and they both moved their glances around the room, desperate to look at anything but each other. The silence felt painfully long but in reality was only a few short moments.

"Do you really expect me to believe that The Divine and your whole horde of followers came all this way just to check in on what's taking us so long to scatter? That's a job for a single messenger, not the leader of the whole damn Chantry." Alexa eventually broke the silence.

"I..." Cassandra realized that her lie had been pretty flimsy and her cheeks turned red as she admitted the real reason she had come here. "I just miss you. I couldn't stand it anymore. You've never come to visit the Chantry like you said you would... and I needed to see you again."

Silence fell over the pair again. Cassandra was unwilling to fully reveal her feelings and just how badly she missed seeing Lady Trevelyan on a regular basis. The Inquisitor tried her best to come up with a response but had trouble finding words that weren't going to lead to more debate about the Divine's celibacy requirements.

"Well, I hope it's all you hoped for and more. A horny drunk surrounded by the last few followers who have no homes or families to go back to." Alexa picked up the remaining goblet of wine and drank it all in one go. She reached for the wine bottle and tried to pour herself some more but Cassandra reached over and placed her hand on the bottle, preventing her from tipping it over far enough for any of the liquid to come out.

"I... That's not..."

"I'll get this place cleaned up and then tell the remnants of the Inquisition to pack their things and then I'll take them with me to the Trevelyan Family Estates. There, good job, you've done what you came here to do."

"Alexa..." Both their hearts tinged with a bittersweet pain when her name crossed Cassandra's lips. Cassandra gently pulled the bottle of wine from Alexa's hand and took a drink directly from it.

"You should come visit the Chantry sometime. I promise it's not entirely boring religious texts and stuffy old people."

"Yeah? Well... maybe I'll have to do that sometime then."

They silently passed the bottle back and forth as they traded drinks from it. They both wanted things to be different but knew that they had to be the way they are.

"Everyone's that's still here is only here because they've got nowhere else to go. Some lost their families or their homes... some joined because they didn't even have them in the first place. I need to find somewhere for them to go. It's my last job as Inquisitor and I need to make sure it's done properly. After that, the Inquisition will be no more, just as we agreed." The wine had calmed her down and flattened her tone. Cassandra could tell that she was speaking from her heart now. The Inquisitor took one more sip from the bottle and then handed it to Cassandra, allowing her to finish off the last few drops. Cassandra set the now-empty bottle on the desk while she considered her response.

"Take all the time you need. I'll make sure the Chantry helps in any way we can." Cassandra stood up and placed one hand on the desk to steady herself as the wine hit her a bit harder than she had expected it to. The Inquisitor stood up with her and placed her hand on top of Cassandra's. They both went quiet as they looked at their hands and paused for a moment as they enjoyed the warm and soft feeling of each other's skin that they had both wished for for so long.

The Inquisitor was the first to move and pull her hand away. "Well... we should probably get going before your Chantry friends get suspicious of us." Her voiced wavered a bit as she spoke and Cassandra could see that her eyes were glassy with tears. "You go first though, I should probably put on something more official than this robe." she said with a laugh.

Cassandra reached up and wiped away a tear that had begun its escape down Alexa's cheek and then headed towards the stairs. She went down the first step and then paused to turn and look back at Alexa. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you." she said with a sweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Divine has a celibacy vow or not but in my headcanon it does.
> 
> This ended up being a bit of a mess but it's supposed to be at least somewhat of a mess. I hope y'alls liked it.


End file.
